


(20 Days Of Chub) Tubby Ty Lee

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BBW, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby Ty Lee, fat appreciation, seam ripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Day 9 is button popping and seam ripping. Ty Lee is trying to stuff a big belly into a tiny Kyoshi uniform.





	(20 Days Of Chub) Tubby Ty Lee

"Oops." Ty Lee exclaimed quietly. She turned around to pick up her Kyoshi fan and caused the seam to split more. She cringed. She didn't think she put on that much weight. She touched the hole in her uniform and felt a thicker layer of skin beneath it. It would be okay. She just needed some cloth and a sewing needle. No one would notice. 

"Ty Lee, what's taking so long?" Suki asked. Her voice was softened behind the locked door.

"Nothing!" Ty Lee yelled. She was struggling to tie the breast plate. She was a little thankful for that. It meant that at least she was getting a larger rack to go with her plumper middle. But that didn't stop the panic. The more the panic rose the harder it seemed to get her uniform fastened. She fumbled with the clasp and then finally clicked the buckle together. She breathed a sigh of field. But with her exhale came a snap. The buckles hung loose again and her gut rushed out to greet sweet freedom. It seemed like her belly wanted some breathing room that Ty Lee's Kyoshi uniform didn't offer. She rubbed her engorged stomach and wondered how it got so chubby.

"Ty Lee we have to start training." Suki called again.

"Sorry." Ty Lee answered. "It's just. my uniform broke."

"How?" Suki asked.

Ty Lee thought back on her meals. Lately she had been taking a few extra plates and she did enjoy her sweets. "It must be because I've used it so much." 

"I've had mine for years!" Suki pointed out.

"I guess I haven't been taking care of mine." Ty Lee made up another excuse. She covered the tear by putting her hand on her hip and she stepped outside and handed Suki the broken breastplate.

"Alright I'll get you a new one. Take the day off. I can't have you training without this." Suki replied. 

Ty Lee nodded. "Thanks Suki."

"Just try not to break the next one. These are expensive." Suki said.

Ty Lee chewed on her lip and looked down at the belly that got her in trouble. It growled in response. She didn't know how she could be thinking of food at a time like this. But she was and she couldn't ignore an unhappy belly. She made her way into the kitchen and fixed herself a plate of sushi and Komodo chicken. Her favorite. Next to the rice cakes anyways. She decided she should grab some of those too. She looked at the tear in her uniform and hesitated. But her belly tumbled again compelling her to feed it. So she greedily took her first bite. Even after wolfing down every scrap her gluttonous belly cried for more food. She couldn't resist and grabbed herself another plate. Suki was going to kill her of her uniform didn't fit tomorrow. But she finished another round of food anyways. She could already feel herself rounding out. Somehow the hole looked bigger. Her uniform was clearly stretched over her gut more tightly. She was way too full to even stand. So she continued to sit there until she went into a food dazed sleep. Ty Lee woke up feeling much heavier and much hungrier. She filled her belly once again and waited for Suki to arrive.

"Ty Lee I really don't think this is going to fit you." Suki insisted when she saw Ty Lee standing it the doorway. She was taking up more space in the doorway then usual.

"What do you mean." Ty Lee pouted. Her hands were resting on cushiony hips.

"You." Suki began. "I think that you've been enjoying dinner a little too much lately."

"What no! It'll fit! See watch!" She grabbed the new uniform. She took off her old one and stepped into the new dress. She struggled for a while. She sucked in her tummy making it as small as possible. Even sucked in as far as it could be it had a little extra bludgeoned sticking out. But she had the dress on. Now all she had to do was put on the breastplate. Before Ty Lee was able to take it from Suki she hears two twin rips. One on each side as her belly tried to escape. Ty Lee blushed. This time the split wasn't just two small holes but instead went all the way up on the right side and on the left side the tear was going horizontally at the top of her stomach. Ty Led grabbed the breastplate anyways. This time it didn't even reach half way around. She blushed harder and handed Suki the piece of armor. While doing that her belly burst out completely. The tear widened enough for her new overhang to fall out. "Okay Suki. Maybe I have been enjoying dinner too much." She made an awkward smile and placed her hand atop her stuffed tummy.


End file.
